


Sometimes there are no words

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, True Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Sometimes there are no words

Sometimes it feels like a snowflake or a feather falling from the skies softly…… so softly touching his skin….its tenderness soothing him deep down to his bones….its presence felt on his skin like a balm.

  
Sometimes its like the first ray of sunlight after the snow……crisp and sure and bright….making joy bubble up all over him.

  
Sometimes it is like an ember…smouldering and glowing….with all the potential for a roaring fire trapped inside it…..blazing and deadly.

  
There are times when it feels like a mountain….enormous…overwhelming…solid…reliable….which will last for an eternity and beyond…even after everything else is gone.

  
Then there are the times it feels like an ocean….fathomless…wild…with dark and dangerous depths.

  
The first time they had kissed he remembers that it felt like swallowing the aurora borealis and surely he was glowing with the mysterious light….colourful….precious….rare.

  
Sam sighs as he sits on the hood of the Impala, looking up at the stars and waiting for Dean to join him. So many words but none come even close to the enormity and entirety of what he wants to describe. 

  
Then quietly and suddenly Dean is right there next to him, the warmth of his arms and the rough murmur of his voice warming Sam up from his very core. Dean leans in and brushes his lips against Sam’s. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long sweetheart.”

  
Sam shivers and looks up to see those deep green eyes. There are universes and galaxies inside those eyes, swirling and powerful but adoring and gentle.

  
He smiles.

  
He knows that sometimes there are really no words to describe the way Dean loves him.


End file.
